blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Bullet (Series)
, , , , , |lnauthor=Shiden Kanzaki |lnillustrator=Saki Ukai |lnpublished by= |lnimprint= |lnoriginal run= July 10, 2011 – ongoing |lnvolumes=6 (Volumes) |author=Kanzaki Shiden |illustrator=Hon Morino |published by= |original run= August 27, 2012 – ongoing |volumes=3 (Volumes) |director= |music by= |writer=Tatsuhiko Urahata |studio= |original run anime=April 2014 |episodes=N/A |extra=A Day of Civil Securities TV Anime Celebration }} Black Bullet (ブラック・ブレット Burakku Buretto) is a light novel written by Shiden Kanzaki and illustrated by Saki Ukai and a manga series illustrated by Hon Morino. Serialized under the Dengeki Maoh magazine since August 27, 2012, Black Bullet is an ongoing manga series that has its individual volumes published in tankōbon format by ASCII Media Works. The first volume of "Black Bullet" was released in May 27, 2013 with one hundred sixty-four pages in total. The light novel has released six volumes as of October 10, 2013, with an anime series announced on October 6, 2013. The anime is set to premiere April 2014. The series follows the downfall of mankind at the hands of the viral parasites Gastrea. Living in despair and horror for ten years, the humans are protected by the organization Civil Security Corporation, which specializes in fighting against Gastrea. Rentaro Satomi, a member of the organization, fights alongside Enju Aihara in the dangerous tasks given to them by the government. Plot Rentaro Satomi and Enju Aihara, both forming part of the organization Civil Security, fight together in hopes of returning light to mankind. Enju, commonly referred to as a cursed child due to her connection with Gastrea; along many other young females, aids Rentaro Satomi in a special mission given to them by the government. Kisara Tendo, leader of Tendo's Civil Security Corporation, guides said characters in their missions against the Gastrea parasites. Characters Main Characters Rentaro Satomi Rentaro is the main protagonist of Black Bullet, a member of Civil Security and a Promoter. Commonly having his abilities criticized, Rentaro, on the other hand, shows remarkable control when it comes to using his signature weapon, a gun possessing Black Bullets created from Varanium, which is said to inflict wounds that cannot be recovered from upon Gastrea. He completes task given to him by the government alongside Enju Aihara, whom he treats like family and wishes to show the correct path to. Enju Aihara Enju is a young ten-year old girl that was born with Gastrea blood running through her veins. Her role in the agency is to aid Rentaro as his Initiator, a group of girls that possess supreme abilities. She displays an immense amount of abilities that are the results of the Gastrea blood in her body. However, she faces the fate of being called a cursed child by those that surround her. Kisara Tendo Kisara is a girl in her teens who owns leadership over the Tendo Civil Security Corporation. As their leader, Kisara informs Rentaro and Enju of the task given to them by the government. She seems to hold great hatred for her grandfather, for reasons which are currently unknown. Kagetane Hiruko Kagetane is a Promoter and the main antagonist of the series. He publicly admits being Civil Security's enemy and solely wishes to attain an item capable of summoning a Stage V Gastrea. He seems to be interested in Rentaro, even to the point of wanting him on their side. He has a daughter, who is his Initiator as well. Kohina Hiruko Kohina is Kagetane Hiruko's daughter and his Initiator. She is extremely powerful and does not hold back when in a fight. She considers Enju Aihara her rival, being the first one she always targets when on the battlefield and admiring her level of strength. Along with her father, she currently fights to summon a Stage V Gastrea. Light Novel The Light Novel made its debut on July 10, 2011, written by Shiden Kanzaki and illustrated by Saki Ukai, published under ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Bunko imprint. After reaching its 6th volume, an anime adaptation was announced. Manga The monthly manga Black Bullet is written by Kanzaki Shiden and illustrated by Hon Morino. The Black Bullet Manga premiered in Dengeki Maoh Magazine in the August 27, 2012 issue. The individual chapters are collected and published in tankōbon volumes by ASCII Media Works, which released the first volume containing 164 pages in total and at a sell price of 570 Yen on May 27, 2013. As of October 10, 2013, three volumes have been released. During its serialization, the series has released two specials, those of which are A Day of Civil Securities, an additional chapter to the manga that celebrates the completion of volume 1—dictating the duties of a Civil Security officer—and a short special announcing the upcoming anime produced by Kinema Citrus: TV Anime Celebration; containing information on the cast and staff. Read the Black Bullet manga online - Black Bullet Manga Anime An anime adaptation for the Light Novel was announced at the Dengeki Bunko Fall Festival 2013 event on Sunday; October 6, 2013. Directing the anime will be at from scrips by Tatsuhiko Urahata. Chiho Umishima is designing the characters, while is composing the music. Leading the cast for the anime will be as Rentaro Satomi, as Enju Aihara, and as Kagetane Hiruko.Black Bullet Anime Announced The anime is set to premiere April 2014. Joining the main cast for the April Anime are voice actors as Kohina Hiruko, as Kisara Tendo, as Sumire Muroto, Tomoyo Kurosawa as Tina Sprout, and as Seitenshi.Black Bullet: Spring Anime The Black Bullet Anime's first promotional video streamed December 27, 2013; featuring the Monolith and various locations in the Tokyo Area. Characters featured in the promo are Promoter Rentaro Satomi, Initiator Enju Aihara and Gastrea Sumiaki Okajima. Along with the video, various animated images were released on the Anime's main website.First Promo Visit the official Anime Website Music The official website for musical unit announced on Friday; January 25, 2013, that the group will perform the opening theme for Black Bullet. The band further stated that the song's title and release information will be revealed when the information becomes available.fripSide to Perform the Opening Theme for Black Bullet References Category:Black Bullet